Black Out
by Logiccookie
Summary: Riza Hawkeye awakes in an unknown bed and cannot remember anything fromt he night before.


As soon as Riza Hawkeye opened her eyes, she was shocked; one single look was enough to make her mind race. Many things were wrong. This was not her bedroom, although the colors and furniture were the same. From what she could see, the light shined completely different in the room, due to a tree standing outside the window. Nearly at the same time she noticed another problem: Her clothes lay on the ground, she had a terrible headache and no memory on what had happened the night before. Furthermore she was hold by a naked man and she had no chance to escape his grip. Her first guess was, she had gone drinking in her uniform because of a complete stupid reason and let herself get seduced by a man because of an even more stupid reason. Now she lay here and could not even see who that man beside her was.

The whole situation was not only embarrassing; she was totally ashamed to be picked up this easily. Never was anyone allowed to know about this, at least someone from the office. Her first goal was to find out, who that man, that breathed into her hair, was, maybe that would bring back some of the memories. She could only see a small part of the room, what made it even harder. On the floor was clearly an amestrian uniform, but she could not definitely say if it was hers. Except for that she was only able to see a small locker, but that was just a normal locker and could not help her either.

Because her eyes were pretty useless she tried to concentrate on her other senses. Her sense of touch was not very helpful, because she could only feel the blanket and her own skin and her ears only told her that outside on the tree a bird was singing his morning song while the man behind her was still asleep.

In moments like this she questioned the usefulness of the training in the academy if she could not even make out her whereabouts. She sighed quietly when she noticed a strange smell. Why didn't she recognize this earlier? It smelled slightly burned and definitely like smoke, cigarette smoke. She was sure that she could even give the brand if she wanted to thanks to the chain smoker, which sat only two arm's lengths away.

Something flashed before her inner eye. A piece of the puzzle came back to her memory, although it did not make clear who that man was, but now she knew that Mustang, Havoc and Breda really got her to go drinking with them. Mustang said he would pay, because everyone of the team was working overtime. The men would not decline such an offer and with much persuasiveness they even get Riza Hawkeye to come with them. In this moment she detested the colonel for whom she would give her life. It was his fault that she was drinking and from what it was looking, he let her go with a total stranger. Except... no. It could not be Mustang himself. His bedroom would never stink like cigarettes, furthermore was there no tree in the near of his house.

From behind her came small noises, it seemed like man was waking up. Then she would at least find out who he was, but she did not want to know this right now, not before she knew what had happened before, except it would not occur to her. He grip around her loosened a bit so that she could move a little bit. At least she could see some blonde hair, although she was not sure if it was hers.

"Mustang... You bastard... That was my girlfriend..." the man mumbled. She smirked slightly, so colonel Mustang struck again. But he took so many girlfriends from too many men, that this fact could not help her either. Carefully, so she would not wake the man up, she tried to free herself, but it felt as if his arms were vises. Her tries only gave her a little more air to breath, she could neither turn nor free herself, but as it seemed she did not have to. His breathing changed, he was definitely awake now and pressed her tighter to himself as he pressed his face into her hair. She was disgusted.

"Are you awake", he asked her hair.

"Yes, I am", she replied silently. If he would just speak a little louder she would maybe be able to recognize his voice. Although she really hoped he was a stranger. That would make everything less embarrassing and they needed meet ever again. But before this could happen, she released herself from his embrace und turned on her back, which gave her the chance to see the face of the man she shared the bed with. Slowly she turned to him and as she looked into blue eyes under blonde hair, she was more than shocked and stared with despair, until he was just confused.

"What is the matter, Riza?"

"H-Havoc!"

"Umm...yes?"

"We... we didn't...?"

"Oh yes, we did." He grinned. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She pressed the blanket tighter on her breasts and tried to remember, but there was nothing. Why the hell did she sleep with Havoc?

"What happened yesterday?" In short words, how she was used to it, Jean explained to her, what have happened last evening and in the following night. Mustang had invited everyone for a drink and everyone was coming, more or less on their own will. Then he had tricked her so that she drank much more than she intended to, while Breda, Falman and Fuery walked home as long as they were able to. Hawkeye had tried to escort the colonel home, but could not make more than two straight steps. Roy had just smiled and gave Havoc the order to bring her safely into bed, before he left with a young lady. Because Havoc's apartment was nearer, he simple brought her to his home, where one thing led to another.

"How drank were you?" The question was served with the angriest glare he had ever seen on her.

"Not so much." He knew it was the wrong answer but he would suffer for the truth instead of lying.

"You just utilized it?!" She grew silent instantly. Her own voice caused her head to ache even more.

"I wanted to teach Mustang a lesson. He steals my girlfriends so I steal his." He was looked at as if he was mentally disturbed.

"You will count the cost, Jean Havoc, for using me." Now she was really mad and got away from him as much as the bed allowed it. "And I'm not his girlfriend." Havoc gulped and nodded.

"U-Understood..." For now there was just silence until he ordered him to turn around, what he did eagerly. Hawkeye used the unwatched minute to gather her clothes and put them on. Her clip was still missing but she did not care in this moment, she just wanted to go. A look on the clock made her hurry. She was late. From the door she told Havoc, that she would see him in the office before she hurried outside. She tried to be as close as on time as possible even if she looked like a mess and smelled a little. To her misfortune she ran right into her boss near headquarters, as if there were not enough problems already.

"Oh, Lieutenant, I was worried. Did something happen? You don't look so good." His gaze wandered to her let-down-hair and he showed a little grin.

"Why aren't you at work? I bet there is something more useful to do than searching for me." He looked over her once again and did not try to hide his smirk anymore.

"Let me guess: Hangover~?" Her expression spoke more than thousand words. Mustang turned with a small giggle and walk back to the office with her.

"You should go drinking with us more often. You are very amusing in that state." Riza was happy, that she walked behind him, so that he could not see her expression. What did she do yesterday? Her answer was waiting in the office, where Roy intended to bring her. Only Falman und Fuery were present, Breda was probably absent because of a terrible hangover. The two men greeted her shortly and tried not to look at the first lieutenant. Something really bad must have happened.

"Ah, Lieutenant, I have something that might be yours." Still smirking he gave her the hairclip, which had rested in his pocket. In a rash she put her hair up and tried her best to look as tidy as ever.

"Did Havoc bring you home safely yesterday?" The colonel hid himself behind the morning newspaper. "I would've done it myself, but... I had a meeting with an important informant." In reality he was just too drunk to bring Hawkeye home without making a fool out of both of them.

"Yes..." Lying seemed like the best solution at this point. She was sure, he knew it was a lie, although she was not really harmed and she was at someone's home, but she tried her best to avoid questions from the colonel.

"He didn't leave you alone, did he?" Her trained ears could make the slight anger in his voice out.

"No. No, he didn't." It was quite the opposite, but she would do well not telling anybody.

"How about you tell me the truth?"

"How about you tell me what happened yesterday evening?" He thought for a while, this seemed like the best deal in a while, furthermore was it really fascinating that she remembered nothing.

"Fair enough: We went drinking all together and you drank quite a lot, which gave you the idea to free yourself from your uniform and start to flirt with every human being. That was really fun to watch actually. When we started laughing, you started shooting, which you are very good at even while drunk, my compliment, but we took your guns from you nevertheless. Time went by and your behavior reminded me of a schoolgirl, very cute~" He giggled silently, which only earned him a death glare. "Sometime I went home myself and Havoc wanted to bring you home, because I was anything but sober. Didn't he do it?"

"No", she sighed and sent Falman und Fuery with one single glare out, it was enough, if she humiliated herself in front of the colonel. "Exactly, I don't remember anything, but this morning I woke up in Havoc's bed... without my uniform... I think, you should know this, you are my commanding officer after all." Actually she did not want him to know, because she could not remember herself and since it was very private and very embarrassing. But a little part in her wanted to tell him everything on her mind. This part was really tiny and was suppressed by the big, rational part of her mind.

"There will be a barbeque in the canteen today", was squeezed through closed teeth. "I will pay this guy back."

"There is actually, Sir, no need for that and you really shouldn't." This had been a revenge for the smoker and she did not wanted to get any further involved in the men's quarrel. Sadly she could not just shoot both of them to forget about this, since somebody would notice.

"No one touches my lieutenant", he kept murmuring as if he had not heard her.

"Colonel?"

"What... oh... Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes, you did." She stared at him a little bit angry and shocked and was unable to think about a way to handle this situation. The tiny helpless part of her made a bounce, because it seemed as if the colonel really liked her more. But the armed part was mad at him. He was the source of all this and he talked as if she was his property.

"Hm. You really are angry." Maybe he could risk his next action. If he would die then at least he would die happily. He stood up and cupped her face to kiss her. In this moment Riza's mind went completely blank, because the two parts changed size. Without thinking placed her arms around his neck and kissed him back. An eternity later they parted and just smirked at each other.

No one was allowed to speak about this, but it seemed like a happy ending. Jean Havoc was not served in the canteen and Roy Mustang was not shot. Just Riza Hawkeye seemed to have suffered mentally damage. Every so often she just smiled at her commanding officer.


End file.
